My Dear Tributes and SYOT suggestions!
by Hawkmaid
Summary: These are my tributes. they are headed for either their death or their victory, but the odds are not in their favor. Goodbye my friends! Also, SYOT suggestions inside...
1. My Dear Tributes

My Hunger Games SYOT Tributes

 _Goodbye my dear friends, my tributes, my people. I have created you in my mind and have entrusted you to these wonderful authors who will bring you to life. My heart goes with you as you venture into the unknown perils that await you in the games. May the odds be ever in your favor my dear tributes!_

 _My Tributes (I know it's a lot)_

Jewel Hart _(district 1)-_ Masked: The 31st Hunger Games- AmazonWarrior04 (Open SYOT)

Valor Parkat _(district 1)-_ Masked: The 31st Hunger Games- AmazonWarrior04 (Open SYOT)

Lilith Wynder ( _District 7)_ \- Tick tock goes the clock (canceled SYOT)- theflowercrowns

Orion West (district 2) - Bend, don't break: the 149th hunger games-InfinityBook (open SYOT)

Keisha Catter (district 11)- Bend, don't break: the 149th hunger games- Infinity Book (open SYOT)

Ophelia Taylor (district 6)- The Act of Deception- the 98th hunger games- Katie Blake (closed SYOT)

Dale Sendul (district 11)- The Act of Deception- the 98th hunger games- Katie Blake (closed SYOT)

Oliver Wells (district 12)- The Act of Deception- the 98th hunger games- Katie Blake (closed SYOT)

Micheal Stark ( _district 8)-_ Regium: the 174th Hunger Games- its-suzuka (closed SYOT)

Lynx Prider (district 3)- A Way Home: The 76th Hunger Games- arrowhead15 (open SYOT)

Pixel Warner (district 3)- A Way Home: The 76th Hunger Games- arrowhead15 (open SYOT)

Miles Reed (district 12)- The Forgotten Games- Annabeth Pie (open SYOT)

Cascade Robins (district 4)- The Forgotten Games- Annabeth Pie (open SYOT)

Storm Atwood (district 12) - IciclePower33- Rapids: the 248th Hunger Games (closed SYOT)

Brynn Davidson (district 12)- IciclePower33- Rapids: the 248th Hunger Games (closed SYOT)

Ryley Westbrook (district 5)- recklessinparadise- Salvation: the 40th Hunger Games (open SYOT)

Lark Foster (district 10) - recklessinparadise- Salvation: the 40th Hunger Games (open SYOT)

Brooke Nash (district 4)- Heat: the 70th Hunger Games- JStar14H (closed SYOT)

Kai Presley (district 4)- Heat: the 70th Hunger Games- JStar14H (closed SYOT)

Lara Holt (district 3)- To Find A Mockingjay (SYOT)- abcdefghijklmnopqrstvwxyz005- Open SYOT

Jaden Starr (district 12)- Brother and Sister Games- Emily-Owl99 (open SYOT)

Jennifer Starr (district 12)- Brother and Sister Games- Emily-Owl99 (open SYOT)

Evie McClaine (district 3)- Innocent Youth: the 150th Hunger Games (open SYOT)- XxIsabeline de las MercedesxX

Barry Raymond (district 3)- Innocent Youth: the 150th Hunger Games (open SYOT)- XxIsabeline de las MercedesxX

Nathan Reeves (district 11)- Cat and Mouse: the 59th Hunger Games (Open SYOT)- S. H. Reke

Gryffon Derosa (district 2)- The 49th Hunger Games (open SYOT)- MonkeyPower435

Buck Fortier (district 10)- The 49th Hunger Games (open SYOT)- MonkeyPower435

Perl Caster (district 3)- The First Hunger Games: Let the Games Begin (open SYOT)- TheStormHunter

Creed Pierceton- (district 3)- The First Hunger Games: Let the Games Begin (open SYOT)- TheStormHunter

* * *

Check out all of these SYOTs because they are going to be AMAZING! If you haven't already guessed, I LOVE submitting tributes to SYOT's so if you have any suggestions for ME, don't hesitate to PM me!

* * *

 **The next chapters are some of the introductory content from some of these SYOTs so if your looking for something to do, go and check them out! ALL CREDIT goes to the authors who have allowed me to use their content in my story. I claim no ownership over any of the following chapters, the ideas, or the people in them. Thanks so much for reading!**

 **~Hawkmaid**


	2. InfinityBook

**This is the introduction to InfinityBook's SYOT, 'Bend, Don't Break: The 149th Hunger Games'**

 **This is going to be an AWESOME read so check it out, submit some tributes, and enjoy it!**

 **Also, ALL CREDIT for this ENTIRE chapter goes to InfinityBook! I did not write this and these are NOT my ideas! all of the credit goes to InfinityBook.**

* * *

The rebellion is nothing but a distant memory. The Hunger Games have steadily grown more brutal, with each tribute facing more challenges, both physical and mental. Each year, to win means more glory, more honor, more fame. To lose, of course, means death. But President Raven knows that the 149th Hunger Games will be different from most years. The ancient Capitolites have thrown in a secret twist, and it may just be enough to break this years' tributes. One tribute will win, but will it be worth the cost?

* * *

 **There is the Intro, and now for the President's POV.**

President Kara's POV

I sit at my desk, analyzing the layout for this year's arena. I silently praise Areous' work, though I would never allow him to see that I am satisfied. I run a finger down the pages and pages of notes, using my red ink pen to denote areas that still need work, to highlight flaws. The tributes are the ones that truly make the show, but there is an awful lot of planning that goes into the spectacular show that is the Hunger Games. There are many whose official titles give them the authority to craft the games, but as President, the Games are ultimately attached to my name. Therefore, I have to make sure that everything runs smoothly, that everything works according to plan. I like to think of myself as an editor to an author's novel, but one with the authority to behead the author if the work is unacceptable.

My thoughts are interrupted by the soft creaking of the door. I whip my head around and see my mousey little assistant standing in the doorway. I can see her putting on a brave front while her body trembles of its own volition. A snarl crosses my face. Lyona is by far one of the most pathetic assistants I have ever had the displeasure of ordering around. I do expect a degree of fear and respect from my inferiors, but spinelessness displeases me greatly. I am willing to deal with Lyona though, only for the fact that she is Areous' niece. She may not technically be a hostage, but the threat is very clear nonetheless.

"President Kara?" she asks in her high-pitched voice.

"What is it?" I ask her, my voice sharp as a knife. She visibly flinches at my tone, but continues on.

"They are ready for you." With her statement made, she turns and practically bolts from the room. As soon as she's gone, I do allow myself a moment of excited anticipation. This is something new, something that needs addressing, something that has never come up in all the years that Panem has existed. I can't imagine what was coursing through the minds of the initial founders of our great nation, but I don't have reason to question them yet. Their design of the Games has truly been a work of art, and I can appreciate the careful thought that went into planning each meticulous detail.

I have not yet had the pleasure of announcing a Quarter Quell. I have only been President for a mere six years, though I believe it has been long enough to establish myself as the most powerful and dangerous president yet. I remember reading about the small spark of rebellion that Katniss Everdeen posed against Snow's era. At that time, Snow was the most malicious man to ever rule Panem. If he were here today, I would have him shaking in his shoes.

I force my mind back to the present, away from the dark recesses of my inner thoughts. Today is important. Today, I get to open the envelope with "149th Hunger Games" scrawled on the outside. I don't know why this year is special, why the year before the Quarter Quell warrants its own stipulations, but I am about to find out. And I am eager to do so.

I stand up from my desk, quickly straightening my papers so I don't lose my place. I was working through the arena designs, but there are other piles full of mutts and gamemaker traps, enough that a person could get lost in all of the horrifying details.

I stand straight and tall and walk out of my office, where I am greeted by the guards that are always waiting by my door. They flank me on all sides as I make my way down the hall, through the double doors, and into the main chamber.

A panel of people turn to face me as I enter, adopting expressions of mixed awe and fear. Several greet me with military-style salutes, and I nod in return, my steely eyes scanning the room, making mental notes about every aspect.

"President Kara." The man who approaches me is Areous himself, dressed in a sharp black suit. I note the power color.

"Gamemaker Crane," I reply formally. The rest of the gamemakers are assembled behind him according to rank, with senior officers placed closer to me. To my right is Chief of Defense, Officer Bylum Wayes, who directs the rest of the mansion's security force with short, pointed hand motions. I barely pay attention to the other scattering of people in the room. I want those directly involved to hear what is written in the envelope. The others will find out in due time.

"Where is it?" I bark into the now nearly silent room. There is a flurry of motion, then a young avox boy nervously approaches me. He carries an old, solidly-built box with a steel padlock. With one quick motion, I pull the key from my pocket, slip it into the lock, and pop it open. On the inside is a keypad, into which I surreptitiously input a serious of passcodes. This is a more recent security measure. I am the only one with access to the codes. If something were to happen to me, Areous and Wayes would be given instructions on how to retrieve the passcodes that I have so meticulously hidden.

I am practically bursting with anticipation as I slide the inside cover out, revealing rows and rows of sealed envelopes. They last until the 1000th Hunger Games. Our ancestors must have spent a full year developing plans for each and every Quarter Quell. Well, every Quarter Quell plus the 149th Hunger Games.

I reach my hand in and pluck the one with 149 printed clearly and boldly on the front. Using a fingernail, I slice it open and pull a single sheet of paper from the inside. In tiny print are the instructions for this year's games. I can feel the tension in the air as every neck cranes forward, desperate to hear.

"Areous. Come with me," I say curtly. I look up and see everyone still staring at me, waiting for the official announcement. "You're all dismissed. Return to your official duties." It takes them a moment, and I make note of who takes the longest to follow orders. Their lack of immediate response will not go unpunished. Areous looks at me uncertainly, but I simply beckon for him to follow. My security force once again surrounds me in a tight little bubble, and I make my way back to my office, trailed by Areous and his own personal security force. Which, I see, is not up to par with my own. Good. He needs protection, but I will not be outdone by what amounts to the likes of an employee.

I open the door to my office and gesture for my head gamemaker to follow, which he does without question.

"Sit," I say, and he does willingly enough, choosing the chair directly in front of my desk, where he has sat so many times before in various meetings. I go to the wall and press in a series of places. In response, a portion of the wall slides open to reveal an extensive keypad with codes and symbols. In a few moments, I have disabled anything that might possibly reveal what I am about to say.

"I don't want this leaking to the public," I say as I stalk back to my desk, envelope clutched tightly in my hand.

"I completely understand," he replies in a matter-of-fact voice. I always have admired his ability to keep a formal tone around my intimidating presence. I nod once, then unfold the piece of paper. And I read what is written on it.

A few moments pass, and then he begins to chuckle softly. A wicked grin spreads across my face.

"That's different," he says finally, an understatement at the very least. "The tributes can't know until the arena, huh? Very interesting indeed."

"You understand that this absolutely does not leave this room," I say cuttingly. "I promise, you do not want to face the consequences if you do not follow these orders." He nods once, and I can tell in his eyes that he is excited about keeping this little secret. There is something exhilarating about knowing such a crucial detail.

"I will take that into consideration," he says, his sinister laugh filling the room. I don't allow myself to relax, but I do allow myself a brief time to enjoy the moment. These tributes have no idea what they're facing this year. The Hunger Games have always been a physical challenge, and trying on the mind. But this year, we are going to break them.

We discuss the twist for a while longer before I dismiss him to work on his designs. As he exits, I fold the paper back up, mind already thinking over the work I will need to do in order to carry out this year's Games.

"Happy Hunger Games," I whisper into the empty room. Then I return to my stack of papers, reading each of them in a new and interesting light.

 **Once again, ALL CREDIT goes to InfinityBook for the amazing story and the amazing ideas! Go and check it out because you wont want to miss it!**


	3. JStar14H

**Alright! This is the introductory content from JStar14H's SYOT, Heat, the 70th Hunger Games.**

 **ALL CREDIT goes to JStar14H for the amazing ideas and storyline! I am so excited to read this! Also, a huge thank you from me personally to JStar14H for allowing me to use his content! So, here we go with the summary!**

* * *

 **I'll start this off with a little bit from our chief GameMakers prescriptive:**

I stared at the plans for the arena. In previous years with an Arena like this, people had complained that the Arena killed the Tributes too easily, and that it didn't give the Tributes enough opportunity to kill each other. Well, this year, we wouldn't kill any Tributes. They'd have to kill each other. And we'd give them plenty of ways to do so. The Arena might almost kill them, but not quite. I'd make sure of that. Oh, this is going to be fun! I let out a gleeful laugh.

 **President Snow's POV**

"Come in," I say. The head Gamemaker comes in through the door, looking nervous. As well he should. Last year, the Head Gamemaker was beheaded. It was not that the Games were not entertaining, it was that they took too long to be entertaining. Ah, last year...

 **Isabella (D11 Female) -13- POV (last Hunger Games)**

"I'm surprised I made it this long," I whisper to Deven, my District partner.

"Me too," He says.

"Which one of us should it be?" I ask.

"You should win. You're the surprising victor," He says. "Besides, I wouldn't want to live in a world where I killed you."

"Okay," I say. I take the knife out of my belt and kiss him. I slowly bring my hand up to his throat, and run the knife along it. I drop the knife. I keep kissing him for a few seconds, and then drop him as blood wells up out of his neck.

Boom!

A cannon sounds, and the anthem plays. Corbel, the announcer's voice, plays.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the winner of the 69th Hunger Games, Isabella, age 13, from District 11!"

 **President Snow's POV.**

Ah, yes, last year. That finale had been good. The finale that occurred on Day 15! The winner, Isabella, had been hiding all game, until the last day. She was one of the final 4. She had no kills to her name, and one of the other ones who was left was her District partner, Deven. She, realizing that Day 15 was the last, headed to the cornucopia. She killed the other two Tributes who showed up, slitting both of their throats. Then Deven showed up. Her and him had quite the little pre-game romance going on, so of course, we made it quite a spectacle. As it happened, Deven had just asked Isabella out in District 11, a day before the reaping. Due to the luck of the draw, we Reaped both of them. They continued their relationship until the last minute, when she slit his throat. Quality entertainment there, quality entertainment.

I look at the head Gamemaker expectantly.

"Well?" I ask. He stares blankly at me. Since he walked in, he has moved so that he is behind one of the two chairs that faces my desk. He looks intimidated. Good. "How are these Hunger Games going to be different?" "How will they entertain me? What is going to make them shine, stand out? I'm waiting."

"Ah, yes," He replies, "Um..."

"Oh, just give me the card," I say, disgusted. I except a little bit of nervousness from my underlings, but this guy was disgusting me. I hope that he could at least put on a good show. You never know, sometimes the weird ones are the best show makers. Like that one guy...

"Sir?" His hand is outstretched, with the card in it. I realize I've drifted off again. I really need to stop doing that. I snap the card out of his hand and start to read it.

Instructions for the 70th annual Hunger Games.

In past times the Arena of the Hunger Games has closely resembled most of our Panem. Meadows, forests, rivers, streams, and lakes have all been a part of the design. The design has tended to stay rather similar. All that will change in this game. This Arena is not like any other. How is it different? It's a desert.

The Arena Designers should make sure that there are plenty of small water sources available, decent amounts of water in the Cornucopia, and that rain refreshes any that might die of dehydration. A Tribute dying of thirst is no fun. Also, there should be ample cover in the form of trees, rocks and the like.

The best twist is below. It can be used on its own if no Arena meeting the criteria is able to be designed before the games are to take place.

The final twist is this: There will be no Gamemaker caused deaths. To illustrate that the Districts brought their own deaths upon themselves, all deaths must be Tribute-inflicted.

I look up from the card.

"Might this cause the action to go a bit slower?" I ask.

"No, Sir," The head Gamemaker replies. "The card only said that we cannot kill them, not that we cannot... motivate them," He says with a rye smile. "We can use our usual tricks to motivate them to get closer to each other. Fire walls, packs of mutts, all that sort of thing, as long as we don't kill them. I actually think it'll be more fun that way, as having somebody sniff a flower and die is rather anti-climatic, don't you think? This way, we'll be guaranteed more fun fights."

"I like you..." I wait for him to introduce himself.

"Peter, Sir."

"I like you Peter. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't, Sir."

The Tribute submission form is on JStar14H's profile!

* * *

 **Thanks again to JStar14H for allowingme to use this! THIS IS NOT MINE! I cannot stress this enough! Go and enjoy this great SYOT, it's going to be AMAZING!**


	4. AmazonWarrior04

**This is the first chapter and intro from AmazonWarrior04's SYOT, Masked- the 31 Hunger Games. This is going to be so exciting and this is also the very first SYOT that I ever contributed to! Thank You so much AmazonWarrior04 for introducing me to the SYOT community! ALL CREDIT goes completely to AmazonWarrior04!**

* * *

Masked- The 31st Hunger Games (SYOT)  
The basics are the same, 25 kids are forced to kill each other until there is only one remaining. However, all the tributes will be masked. (Open SYOT)  
Hey guys, I am finally writing a Hunger Games SYOT! This hunger game has most of the same basic rules as the original Hunger Games. However, all of the tributes will be masked head to toe with only their eyes and mouth showing. For the viewers in Padem, they will have a name and face pointing to the figures on the screen. Also, there will be no canons blowing to indicate when someone dies, and no projecting on the night sky who died that day. The tributes will not know who dies and when. The SYOT will start with the reapings and end with a five years later for the victor. You may submit up to four characters but one must die in the bloodbath. I do reservations for up to two weeks. I might not accept your tribute, but that probably will not happen. I also will have a mentor, escort, and stylist on my profile form, so you may submit as many of those as you please. I will have a sponsorship system and the following will earn you points,  
50 points for submitting a mentor  
40 points for submitting an escort  
30 points for submitting a stylist  
10 points for following the story  
10 points for favoring the story  
10 points for following me  
10 points for favoriting me  
5 points for answering a review question  
People can combine their points for something expensive. Remember, even if you didn't submit a tribute you can still sponsor a tribute. Later in the story, I will put a list of items and how many points they cost, the later into the games the more they will cost. You can submit a character through PM or review. I prefer through PM but I understand if you're a guest. I do make mistakes so if I make any error please contact me through PM or review. May the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

President Of Panem: Fleur Vaughan  
I sigh as another dull person comes in with a dreadful idea. This is my first year as president. I know some people will be hesitant that I am the rightful leader as I am the first female president and because I am only 25. I need to prove to all of Panem that I am a powerful and merciless leader. This year's Hunger Games has to be successful, if not the best in the history of Panem.

Last year's Head Gamemaker suffered a tragic death and I am stuck interviewing for a new one. My only requirement is a stunning twist idea. I have already interviewed 846 people and all their ideas are rubbish. One person's idea was to have an open field for the arena. First off, the games would be over in a matter of seconds, and second, this idea was already used in the first hunger games. I may be young but I'm not stupid.

I slowly lift my hazel eyes as I hear a knock on the door. It's probably another interviewee.

" You have permission to enter," I call out before going back to my files. I hear the subtle creak of a door opening and footsteps approaching my desk.

"Name," I start, I have been through this process many times.

" Lisandra Vallejo," comes a confident yet strong voice.

This name surprises me so I look up at her for the first time. She looks around my age and is the first female I have interviewed. Most of the people I have interviewed have been old men. I notice her long stick-straight black hair and piercing brown eyes. Even as she is sitting down she is towering over my small body.

"Age", I ask.

"27," she replies.

I give her a small smile someone finally around my own age.

" What is your twist idea," I ask while trying to stay professional.

' My idea," she started, " is that all the tributes will be masked head to toe with only their eyes and mouth showing."

" I'm listening," I reply.

" We will make them all wear black contacts so all the eyes are the same," she continues.

"So they won't know who is who," I add.

Finally, I see potential. "Exactly," she agrees, " to make matters harder for them no canon's will blow showing when a tribute dies and no faces will project on the night sky on who died that day."

"So, the tributes won't know who dies and when?"I ask.

" Yes, it will be the fear of the unknown," she responds.

I contemplate it for a couple long minutes. This is the first good idea I have heard all day. It is a great idea, a brilliant idea. Also, I like the idea of another young female holding power.

"Lisandra Vallejo, welcome to the games," I congratulate.

* * *

 **I am so excited for these games to start! Go and check it out because you won't want to miss it!**


	5. Katie Blake

**Hi again! This is the into from Katie Blake's amazing SYOT, The Act of Deception: The 98th Hunger Games. It's going to be amazing so I highly suggest you check it out! ALL CREDIT for the intro chapter and summary goes to Katie Blake! Here we go!**

* * *

 _ **Summary**_

"Katniss died in The Hunger Games, and her flame never grew more than a spark. The capitol residents have still not learned their lesson, and are continuing to host the cruel Hunger Games. There are 24 more tributes. 24 children. 23 other people who cannot be trusted. 23 people who will die at the hands of another, or the capitol. Who will be victorious?" Is there a specific chapter you'd like to use?

* * *

 _ **Gamemakers POV**_

I pick up a picture of my mother and I. It's from when I was younger, I'd say about the time of the second rebellion. It has a faint crack across the frame, splitting my mother and I up. Ironic. I drag my finger across the crack, tracing the spiderweb like tears in the delicate glass. We haven't talked in years. After the first rebellion, my mother was distraught. She actually was one of the few capitol citizens to believe the puny rebels. Ridiculous. I still keep the picture because she is my mother after all, even if we aren't close. I place the frame down and walk over to my red velvet couch. I rub my thumb and pointer finger together out of nervousness. It's a habit I started to get once I became Head Gamemaker.

It's a quite stressful job, because the fate of the capitol's entertainment is in my hands. If the president or the capitol citizens aren't pleased, I suffer the consequences. Which is unfair to me, because I cannot help if the tributes that are reaped don't have interesting personalities. It's happened years back where Gamemakers have been sent to death for doing an inadequate job. I won't let this happen to me. I will do everything in my power to let this years games be the best anyone has ever seen. I will be praised for my work.

I reach towards the pearl white nightstand containing my journal where I plan my twists and turns for the games. I smirk as I think of a wonderful way to get everyone to remember my name. I scribble it down quickly, worried the thought will disappear from my mind. Once it's written, I hold up the notebook and stare at it. Some of the dark ink is starting to smear. I can't help but smile at the thought of becoming a world class celebrity.

No one will forget the name Adelaar Velez.

* * *

That's the Introduction of this amazing story! Go and check it out! :)


End file.
